


The Lakshmi Loved

by ValkyrieofArdyn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Altissia's Treasure, Artistic Ardyn, Blood, Chadarnook - Freeform, Cursed Canvas, Dark i guess, F/M, Lakshmi - Freeform, Lost Painting, More fluffy, altered mental state from demonic touch, but nothing hard, daemon transformation, demon ardyn, kinda rough, reader is portrait sitter, sauve Ardyn, twisted emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieofArdyn/pseuds/ValkyrieofArdyn
Summary: The reader has a portrait commission completed by none other than the famous painter Salvator Devotus. Little does she know that her life will never be what it once was after meeting him and being captured by the strokes of his paintbrush.





	The Lakshmi Loved

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152094062@N06/37672560652/in/dateposted-public/)>

   

   

 It has finally arrived. The event Altissians have anticipated for months, the favorite topic of conversations. The public showcase of the commissioned portrait of you, Y/N Claustra has begun. Aristocrat guests present for the showcase mingling and dancing while waiting for the unveiling. Since the portrait painting was of Altissia’s “jewel” and completed by none other than the prestigious artist Salvator Devotus, the showcase unveiling had grandeur to spare. Fine wine and food readily available while a string quartet provided ambiance and distraction in the large hall.

    Known throughout the lands of capturing a person's essence uniquely, Salvator Devotus paintings were a sight many traveled to behold. Past subjects often saying how their portraits uncannily reflected their deepest aspects. The very feelings they sought to keep hidden. It was only in recent years that the painter's skills became popular among high society circles. Many paying handsomely for the painter to capture their likeness. Alongside Salvator's prestige, the mystery of his person also increased peoples desires for his company and work. 

      Salvator Devotus seemed to have come out of thin air. His homeland origins and real name unknown. The gossip circle almost imploding when it was learned Salvator Devotus was not his actual name. Oh, what scandalous theories people came up with for a reason to his false name provided to the public. Salvator never gave away anything though, no matter how persuasive individuals were. 

    All people knew was that he began offering his works to nobles within Niflheim and was then discovered by the Emperor himself which placed the painter immediately on the radar of everyone who was anyone. But Devotus’s fame was only half the reason that tickets for your portraits showcase sold out the first day they became available.        

    Idolized by the Altissian society, called the “Jewel or Treasure” of the city, people have been buzzing impatiently about your painting. To see how the talented artist captured their beloved Y/N Claustra; many in hushed whispers saying your portrait no doubt would be more moving than the emperors.

    Within almost the same years as Salvator’s rise in notoriety, your reputation as a rising leader also became well known. Quickly after your family moved to Altissia and entered the political sphere, your charisma and dedication to policies and problems moved hearts more than anyone else in your family. People could tell there were no deceptions in your promises of helping all within Accordo thrive. Your inner soul even more beautiful than your praised outward appearance.

    When one of your suitors (for you have many), the Secretary himself offered to pay for a portrait of you to be completed by THE Salvator Devotus, you had been hesitant. It wasn’t because you did not like the man’s affections; he was indeed the most agreeable of your suitors, your family more than happy with his advances. What had you ask the man for a couple days to reflect on the offer was that you had worked hard in earning the people's respect by your works and not your physical appearance. For too long you had been sought after but not heard, and you had not wanted people to get the wrong impression once again. 

      Yet when people heard the rumor that a portrait commissioned of you would be completed by Salvator Devotus, nothing but an outpouring of love and encouragement did you receive. It had been slightly overwhelming how strong the opinion was of the population and so you accepted the gentlemanly Secretary's proposition. Allowing yourself to feel anxious elation at meeting the famous painter.  

   Like everyone else, you had heard of his works and the gossip surrounding him. To have your portrait painted by him was an honor but you also had slight trepidation upon meeting him. Along with being a good painter, it was also well known within gossip circles that he was a man who enjoyed loveliness on and OFF the canvas. Women and men within the cities he visited and even the portrait subjects themselves speaking of his alluring aura. Often a blush dusting their features or eyes looking far off in remembrance. Flourished descriptions were always given of Salvator; hair the color of rich red wine, eyes appearing like liquid gold in the sun, the body of a God, etc… There was never any slander about his person. Only ever that he was a gentleman with such airs that it left you wanton and considered blessed if he graced you with his touch. 

     Even so, you had held yourself in respectable reserve when the man was lead into your parlor for the first time. Determined to keep your composure and maintain a respectable relationship. Not wanting scurrilous rumors to begin circulating about you. Your resolve almost crumbled instantly when the painter, exuding regalness, gave you a dashing smile in greeting. The first thing you acknowledged was that all the “fanciful” comments about the man’s appearance, were not false. He was a vision to behold,  his fine black coat trimmed with silver highlighting his fit figure while a red silk waistcoat made his hair look aflame. The eyes of amber were immediately studying your appearance, and you also felt your inner being. With a voice that reverberated down your spine pleasantly Salvator’s first words had been, “Why, you truly are the Jewel of Altissia,” raising your hand to his lips after for a gentle graze. It had taken all your self-control to keep your breathing even paced at the feel of his warm lips against your skin. 

    That first sitting had been a struggle. Covering up your flustered emotions while answering Salvator's questions in a composed manner. You began to feel foolish at your steadily rising libido as that first sitting had progressed. Salvator never made any suggestions or moves towards you. Only asking general questions about yourself and delving out compliments while he began a small sketch of your profile. Sauve flirtation was minimal.

     The private sitting lasted no more than a couple of hours, but without a doubt, your attraction towards the man had not abated. It had seemed though that the man had either decided not to acknowledge the flush that cropped up to your face occasionally or he honestly hadn't noticed. But you suspected the later since his gaze had been very intent upon you the whole time. No doubt he was used to being an attractive specimen just as you were no longer surprised by the suitors that continued to deliver presents to your door.  

    What you were not used to was being the one left with scrambled emotions. Never before had a man's presence pulled on you so forcefully that it left you with unfulfilled desires to be played out in your fantasies. Disappointment as he departed that first sitting with a simple bow and smile, tasted bitter on your tongue. Anticipation for your next scheduled session had been greater than all the outings planned with suitors.

     For three months sittings that lasting no more than two to three hours took place with the painter one a week. As time was shared between you two, your attraction grew but you also found that you enjoyed the man's company. He easily kept a conversation going with stories that included his witty commentary, often making you laugh. He also had very insightful thoughts about the workings of the world that would develop into a healthy discussion between you too. Salvator was easily the most interesting and entertaining man you had the pleasure to meet. 

     You also provided conversation to pass the hours but also just to continue hearing his voice. Above everything else, his velvety lilting voice soothed and excited you. Listening to it for hours was not bothersome but welcome. It helped relieve the self-consciousness you felt from Salvator’s penetrating stare that studied you acutely for hours on end. 

    Meeting his gaze was difficult at first, but soon you had to keep yourself from looking at his spectacular eyes too much. Otherwise, you fell into them and would catch yourself staring. Salvator only ever giving a smile in response to your unabashed stares; Not uncomfortable in the least with the attention.

     After the first month of appointments with Salvator, you were sure that he knew of your attraction towards him. Mainly because he began to display his affinity towards you subtly. At first, an increase in flirtatious compliments and comments made that were laced with innuendos. Then started the "accidental" grazing touches. When fixing the dresses fabric or moving a strand of hair back in place, only a hind of skin would contact, but it was enough to start a cascade of warmth spreading through your body. Salvator though continued to keep his gentlemanly poker face, but his eyes sparkling in mischief confirmed his advances. Butterflies filling your stomach at the realization. 

   Paintrokes became languid as the painting progressed in the second month as if dragging out its completion. You did not complain. As you continued to sit in front of him, you began to allow your imagination to take hold. While you would be discussing something with Salvator, you were also imaging those lips locking with yours. His tongue that formed words to eloquently running against yours similarly. The stubble on his chin that you felt whenever he kissed your hand in greeting was instead scraping against your neck as he left a trail of kisses. Having only bedded one man in your youth, a man that had not performed well, the mystery of what he could unravel elsewhere created a tightly wound ball of heat in the pit of your belly.

    As the third month rolled around, Salvator announced to the Secretary that he would be done with his commission soon. Upon hearing that your time with Salvator, a mystery yet solved, need to have more with the painter all but consumed you. While he had been staying in Altissia parties had been held with him in attendance, but you had found reasons to avoid them. Unsure of what people would see in your public interaction with him. It had always only been you and him during the portrait sittings, privacy undisturbed being his only requirement when completing a commission. You were sure your desire would be all too apparent for prying eyes of the gossip mongers.

    Worry about your public appearance receded with Salvator’s expected departure after the completion of the painting and you had made it your goal to be at every party he was attending. You still did not outright flirt with the man, like almost every other woman in his vicinity, but also didn’t have to. The artist seemed delighted to see you at the parties. Seeking you out throughout the night for conversations and/or dancing. It was never too much though. Just the expected amount people believed you two should have from working together for months. But this added attention meant so much more to you. Salvator removed last of his veil of impassivity, allowing you to see his lustful wants. It hadn’t surprised you to feel his touch roam during dances, or his mouth linger on your hand when in greeting, but encouraged you.

    It became an unspoken game at the gatherings surrounded by your peers. Interact with one another but not let on to the underlying currents of arousal. Speak without speaking. The game with Salvator took up most of your mental capacity to where you went through the motions when discussing topics with your peers, often crucial to your political future. Later in the evening, you would find that you couldn't recall a single word from those conversations but would remember Salvator's hidden touches like fire upon your skin.  Only the painter holding you in his arms through a dance and murmuring small talk as his eyes conveyed his craving, remained as you lay in bed. Usually too hot and bothered to fall asleep without touching yourself for release. Something about the man had captured you and wouldn’t let you go, even if you tried.

     After the first set of parties, you saw Salvator at; you found yourself nervous to be with him in private once more; unsure of how the game would play out behind closed doors. Salvator was ever the gentleman though, no brash moves to take you (as you had fantasized) but just continued to paint. He did, however, continue to show his interest in you other than painting your portrait. Sexual innuendos ever the more blatant and teasing. Skin contact being initiated more often but not lingering for long. Never once did he corner you into a place of uneasiness. Allowing you an out of the constant flirting that now was ever present as he finished the painting.

     Although you had found yourself fantasizing about the maroon-haired painter every night as you brought yourself relief, you never made a move to increase physicality. Neither did he and you are sure it was because he read you like a book. After his months of observation, he understood you better than you know yourself, and he saw your hesitation. Your reputation and responsibilities were one reason that you hesitated. Nothing could come from you having a night with the man except a good time and your reputation possibly being tarnished. Even that though wasn’t a significant deterrent anymore, knowing that memories of the people would fade in time. The most significant reason you neglect further advancements was the feeling in your gut that if Salvator's touches were allowed to wander further, unraveling the tightly wound coil of heat between your legs, there would be no turning back. 

    You knew that thought was ridiculous, with no sound reasoning. Others you knew had slept with him and seemed none the worse for wear, but your instincts could not be ignored.  You felt sure that if you allowed Salvator inside of you, there was no coming back. That aura that initially enveloped you when meeting him was also the same aura that told you leaving him would not be easy. And you could not abandon your responsibilities and family. People were looking to you to help Accordo progress with the might of Niflheim bearing down. Yet, the thought of Salvator leaving without you after the painting was finished caused your chest to ache more than you cared to admit.

   It is in this state of unease and turmoil that you wait for the unveiling of your portrait that you have yet to see. The last time you saw Salvator being over two weeks ago at your last session. You had received a message from the Secretary a day later that the portrait was completed and would be unveiled during a showcase on today's date. Since then, Salvator's absence made you realize how attached you indeed had become to him. Seeing his face and hearing his voice had been the best part of your week.

    Standing next to the Secretary, the man you knew was hoping to take your hand in marriage and the very one that introduced you to Salvator, you felt guilty. Guilt that the only feelings you had towards the man was friendship that possibly in time to turn to love but it would not feed your insatiable need. Need that only became apparent after encountering Salvator, and only he could quench. Undoubtedly you knew this and understood why so many people keened over him. The fact that he showed you mutual affection was the only thing saving your pride. 

    Sipping down some more of your wine in preparation to see the suave artist, you finally catch sight of him. Stepping into the room, Salvator catches your eyes and gives a slight bow but continues up to the covered painting placed on a dais. The crowd stills and music is stopped as people are made aware of the portrait about to be unveiled. Trying not to appear in a rush you loop your arm in the Secretary’s proffered one and walk towards the front of the crowd.  On your way, you acknowledge the kind comments and smiles directed towards you with nods and waves but do not halt. Once Salvator receives the acknowledgment from the Secretary to unveil the finished work, your stomach does a flip-flop.

    With a broad smile and arms wide open Salvator addresses the crowd. "Without further ado ladies and gentlemen, allow me to present to you the portrait of the beloved Y/N Claustra. The woman who has brought prosperity and happiness to you all in these recent years. It was my greatest honor and pleasure to capture the lady so that her essence will live on as the years past us mortals by... That is why I have named this painting The Lakshmi.” With that, he removed the fabric covering the painting with a flourish. His eyes settling on you to watch your reaction, golden eyes crinkling in delight.

    You know your mouth opens slightly in bewilderment, but you don’t have the mind to close it. For months you have seen the canvas and its size, knowing it to be big but it seemed enormous to you know that you were the sole occupant of the space.  The red gown, the very same adored on you now, was startling brilliant against the deep brown background, the fabric appearing real enough to touch. It was your captured expression of you as a person though that took your breath away. Posture in a loose reflection of a curtsy, straight spine spoke of your determination while your face showed understanding and kindness. Underlying that though, you saw a desire in your gaze that was held secretly.  The eyes giving an open invitation for inquiry seemed to make the lips curl in a smirk, as if alive.  The illusion shattered though when your eyes focused on the whole painting once again. Finally, you understood why people were enamored with his paintings. It was almost magical how he had painted your very being onto the canvas.   

      You wondered if he had known and captured from the very beginning the yearning for him you had tried to hide. The way he had hidden in your expression spoke of the hidden intimacy you had shared during those three months. How often had he seen this expression upon your very visage?

     After a minute of taking in the portrait, vaguely aware of everyone speaking their praise about it, you look to Salvator Devotus. Closing your mouth, you swallow hard as you are met with his still charming and pleased smile. Your reaction satisfactory it seems as he walks towards you and his patron. “Does the painting garnish your approval Mr. Secretary? I do hope I captured the “Jewel” of Altissia well.”

     The man beside you nodded vehemently, taking a moment to glance at the painting again. “Salvator you have indeed captured Y/N likeness and beyond. As you said, people will be able to see her inner beauty and kindness for many years to come. I am in awe of your abilities sir.” The secretary then turned his kind gaze to you, “What really matters is what you think of it Y/N? For it is a gift to you.”

     “I absolutely adore it,” you say without hesitation and look to Salvator after a second. “Indeed I have been curious to see how you would portray me. You flattered me with the beauty of the painting.”

  Salvator gives a deep bow replying, “My dear all I did was paint the truth. You, the raw material hold the true  beauty that this painting will never touch.” You don’t attempt to hide the blush dusting your cheeks from his compliment.

   “I could not agree with you more my good man,” the Secretary said jovially, “Now it is time to celebrate this beautiful work with food, wine, and dancing. I do hope you plan to stay within the city for a little while yet. Allhallowtide is almost upon us, and we here in Altissia celebrate those departed beautifully.”

   “Alas, I do believe I will be departing in the next couple of days. I have received word for a commission request within Lucis, but I will enjoy tonight's festivities.”

    Heart heavy in your chest, you school your expression, only showing the appropriate amount of regret about his departure. You had expected this to happen, had enjoyed your month of close flirtatious interactions but with his departure date confirmed you found it hard to smile. This being your last interaction with Salvator most likely and there would be no further opportunity to act on your desires...or that at least is how it seems. The suggestive look Salvator gives you as he walks away with the Secretary voicing his regret at the painter's departure, has you questioning what “festivities” will happen in the course of the evening.

 

* * *

 

  Cloak tightly wrapped around your body, hood up  concealing your features, you approach Salvator’s rented apartment’s entryway. Heart pounding in your chest at the risk you were taking. If it were discovered you visited the painter well after appropriate visiting hours; a scandal would be made. You hardly cared anymore but still took precaution in staying hidden to make your life easier after whatever happened tonight. 

    The showing had ended with only a handful of small interactions with Salvator, leaving you very disgruntled as you returned home. He had seemed distant throughout the evening, teasingly so and the knowing smile he sent your way after bidding you good-bye for the night confirmed that he knew what he was doing. Upon returning home, you had dismissed the servants after the helped you out of your gown but did not ready for sleep. Instead, you had paced your rooms deciding if you should act on Salvator's challenge to join him for the evening. Pursue the painter who captured your heart in the last three months, or follow your intellectual side and forget his pull. Stepping back into reality and focusing on the tasks ahead as a leader of Accordo.

    In the end, you decided that you could not allow the opportunity that was Salvator to slip away. One night of fun with a man who was attracted to you, a woman still in her prime, seemed appropriate. Especially if you were going to end up married to the Secretary, who did not provide anywhere near the company that Salvator did. In the back of your mind, you balked at your rash decision, always one who chose the path that was logical and benefitted others. The pure selfishness of your desire was all consuming though, and your heart could not be swayed.

     There is a moment of repose as your fist hovers over the door in front of you. A thought of what you would do if Salvator turned you away. The embarrassment of an event that hasn’t happened freezing you up, but before it can make you turn away the door opens.

    Before you stands Salvator dressed down in a black night robe, looking as dashing as ever. His hair hanging wildly about his face, the corners of his lips tilting up as he lets out a pleased sigh. “Aaaah, I was hoping to see you furthermore tonight. Please do come in.” He opens the door and beckons you in with a hand.

    Overtaken by his sudden and inappropriate appearance you enter his apartment without giving a reply. Reeling from the small show of chest exposed through his robes opening, imagining that the rest of him was just as bare beneath. What have I gotten myself into? It is what you want, but the air is thick with tension as you think about what to do next. How to propose what you feel and want to share with him. Intimidation is bearing down on you from his apparent ease with the situation. 

      Salvator doesn’t allow you to think much about it. Placing your arm upon his, he leads you to a what could only be his bedroom. “Now my lovely Y/N I do believe we have participated in the longest foreplay these last couple months," Salvator comments non-chalantly as he stops before the bed. "Please correct me if I am wrong, but I take it that your very late night visit is not for tea," He continues as he turns you towards him, his voice lowering to a rumble as he tilts your chin up delicately.

    All you can do is breath for a couple of beats of your heart. Amber eyes glowing in the low lamplight mesmerizing you. Salvator's enormous over six-foot frame suddenly very apparent and dominating as he takes a step closer.  When you realize he is going to hold you captive until you answer you release a “No” that at the very best could be called a whisper. The small shake of your head is the better answer that he receives.

   Leaning down, the stubble on his cheek brushing along yours as he whispers into your ear, “Good because I have so many things planned for you this night.” Uncontrollable shivers run down your spine at his words and hot breath tickling your flesh.

    His touch is no longer a figment of your fantasies as his arm wraps around your low back. The usually subtle spicy musk of his cologne is filling your nostrils as he envelopes you. His stubble prickly in contrast to his soft lips trailing kisses from your ear down the neck. No this was indeed not of your imagination. Your lust for the artist was being reciprocated most delightfully. All of your pent of longing was let out in a moan coming from the depths of your core, his name being mumbled out at the end. The only word your mind could get out past the haze of your mind.  

    Salvator chuckles as the hand still grasping your chin tightens and he brings his face up to yours. You look into his eyes, yours already half-lidded from the pleasure of his tender kisses. His stare back, pupils dilated leaving only a circular sliver of bright yellow. “Before we continue dearest I will tell you my true name. For I only want to hear that falling from your lips as I take you and make you mine," his melodic voice declares resolutely. 

   To accentuate his point he brings his lips to yours, claiming them completely. His supple lips are much better than you imagined as they begin a slow dance with yours. Although his kiss takes you tenderly his grasp around your torso and the other hand now at the base of your skull was fierce. The strength excited while his lips seduced. Breaking the kiss he catches your lower lip in his teeth for second, then allows its release with a graze of his tongue. Close enough to enable your noses to touch still he reveals his name. “Call me Ardyn from this point on. Say my name with that sweet voice of yours,” he mutters before kissing your lips briefly once again.

    You weigh the new name over in your head as his lips caress yours. When your mouth is free again to speak you try out the name provided by the man holding you. “Ardyn...Ardyn, I like it,”you purr. The name rolling off your tongue pleasantly, feeling right. How you ever accepted and used his false name now felt humorous, a giggle bubbling from your lips. “Ardyn is so much better than Salvator.”  

   “Indeed it is, but Salvator has served me well, because of him I met you. A most wondrous creature.” Salvator said as he brushed away a strand of loose hair and trailed his finger down your cheek. “Now let's get you prepped for the night's festivities.”

    You stood still as Ardyn began undressing you. The only movement being the excited trembling radiating from your chest that increased whenever you felt his skin brush against yours. Absently you reflected on how calm you felt in being undressed,  your bare form exposed to Ardyn for the first time. But in a sense, it was not the first time. Ardyn for the past three months has stripped you down, straight to your core with his eyes. He has seen you for who your are, the rawest form of your soul. Physical nakedness was nothing compared to the intimacy he had shown in his painting.

      As your loose gown and the last of your undergarments dropped away, you looked at him boldly. No hesitation present now. The hunger for him was consuming you, the muscles of your core clenching in anticipation. Ardyn's gaze in return was predatory and let his robe drop without further to do. As you had assumed, he was completely naked underneath. Your eyes first took in his taut physique you had gotten hints of since knowing him and then went down to his thick cock, hard and ramrod straight. Flicking your eyes up to his face quickly, you see his lustful gaze looking at you approvingly, and you close the small gap between you two.

    Softly you explore his torso with your hands. Fingers running along white scars that littered his otherwise golden skin. Ardyn in kind traced his fingers along your collarbones, slowly approaching the swell of your breasts. Just as you tentatively palm his hard erection, eliciting a rumble of pleasure from Ardyn, he grazes both of your nipples with his thumbs. The already erect buds hardening further as you gasp from the sensation shooting down to the apex between your legs. You don’t stop in caressing his cock though. Wrapping your hand around it as you slowly pump up and down, fingers of your other hand digging into his ass cheek, pulling him in closer. The carnal part of you is taking over.  

   Although Ardyn’s breathing increases along with the groans, he also never stops fondling your breasts. Massaging them while his fingers pinch and pull at your now overly sensitive nipples. It is only when he leans down and takes a nipple into the warm cavern of his mouth do you falter in pumping his cock. You try to resume, but when he releases your nipple with a flick of his tongue and continues his descent, all you can grasp is the silky hair atop his head. Fingers twisted in his red locks, you cry out his name as his tongue traces down your slit.

    He runs his tongue along it once more, eliciting another cry from you, his name a breathless plea. Kissing the inner part of your shaking thigh he looks up at you, “I don’t think I have ever heard my name called out so beautifully. Let's make you say it some more.” Your folds already wet from his ministrations; you feel a new influx warm wetness as you look down at the man kneeling before you. More than willing to call out his name throughout the whole night. When two of his fingers penetrate you without resistance, you do just that. “Aaaaauugh, Ardyn! F-fuck yes, Ardynnn-.”

    His fingers pump in and out of you lazily at first, twisting and turning within. Exploring you fluttering walls at his leisure while driving you mad. He knows when he finds the spot when you let out a whimper as the pads of his fingers run along the rough patch of your wall. “That's my good girl. My Lakshmi," he whispers and stands up but doesn’t cease in pulling his fingers in and out of you. 

    Needing to feel more of him you pull his face to yours as he comes back up, crashing your lips onto his and immediately seek entrance with your tongue.  His tongue responds willingly and delves into your mouth, both of your teeth clacking together as further entry is sought. After a couple of seconds, you pull back, mouth a slick mess of saliva as you pant from the coil of tension between your legs seeking release.

   “Ardyn….I’m..going..to come, oh Gods!” Ardyn doesn’t waste a moment upon hearing your words and pushes you back against the bed and latches his mouth onto your clit. Bracing your hands on his shoulders, you try and widen your stance to allow better access but the tremors coursing through your body make it difficult to move. The electric sensation of your bundle of nerves being sucked on pushes away your climax initially from over stimulation, but it quickly builds back up. His smooth tongue rolling around the small nub as his fingers continue their constant movement within your walls. Your release comes after a well-timed tongue flick to your clit and rub of his digits against the rough patch in your canal. “Ardyn, Ardyn, Ardynnnn,” you chant his name, keening at the end as your nerves are set aflame from the discharge of heat between your legs. With the fresh release of your nectar, Ardyn moves his mouth lower on your lips to partake in it. His tongue lapping at you continues your ride through your climax, his nose and prickly stubble teasing your highly sensitive clit.

    When he is satiated, leaving you clean and ready for another release of nectar he stands back up once again. Trailing wet kisses up your neck, Ardyn finishes on your lips. The taste of you on his tongue as you suck on it, a sweet musk that you welcome with a hum. Pulling back reluctantly from his tantalizing lips, you grab his erect shaft once more, thumb spreading his precome around his tip. “I need this inside of me. I want to feel you,” you say looking into Ardyn’s dark lustful eyes.

   A broad smile spreads across his face, “I will more than happily oblige...but know that when I do this, you shall be mine and no others. How does that sound Y/N? My treasure.”

    Even in the midst of your overwhelming lust filled mind, you heard the truth and warning in his words. You weren’t sure what it would mean to belong to this mysterious and blatantly powerful man, but you wanted it. If it meant you would feel his touches as you do now, to continue to share moments with him, then you would gladly accept. He watches you while you think of an answer, no inflection given away on his face of further meaning to his words. You know what answer he wants to hear, but right now he would also allow you to back away. As he has done many times in the past three months, but this time you are going to continue pressing forward. 

   “I will gladly be yours if that also means you will be mine forever. I want nobody but you for the rest of my days. My heart has belonged to you since the moment I met you, and the more you take of me, the more I feel complete. Please, Ardyn I need you now.” You press yourself against his tight chest and plant kisses against his neck, your hand tugging harshly now on his cock that was somehow still increasing in size. Maneuvering your hips, you run his tip against your folds once more wet with your slick. The feel of his smooth head teasingly poking at your entrance has you biting down on the delicate flesh of his neck with greedy anticipation.

  His hands that had been roaming across your back grip your hips tightly as he pulls you back, a low rumble in his chest reminiscent of a growl filling your ears. “Your fate as now been sealed, love. Even as darkness takes you, you will always be mine.” In one swift move he flips you down onto your stomach upon the bed, your ass raised and welcoming. Before you have time to beg for him to enter, he is within you. In one thrust he enters your warm canal up to the hilt of his cock. Your walls coated thickly in your essence easily accommodate him, a heavenly stretch felt. He is still for a second, feeling your walls clench around him and then he moves. Hands still holding onto your hips pull you flush against him, and he drives in and out of you.

     At first, all you can do is let out gasps and moans at feeling the fullness of his cock inside of you. As you become accustomed to his pace, you raise up on your elbows and look back at him, your back arching. "Oh Y/N, you are a vision of a Goddess," Ardyn all but moans, a subtle sheen of sweat glistening across his muscular arms that hold you tightly, abs contracting as he rolls in and out of you, regal face a mask of pleasure. The most beautiful man you have ever beheld, and he was worshipping you. That fact has you panting his name as the friction of his cock spreads warmth across your belly. 

    After several more long minutes, your ass feeling bruised from his hard thrusts, Ardyn leans down, his chest flush with your back as he kisses along your shoulder blades. “Prepare to be filled,” he murmurs as you feel his member twitch within you. Knowing he is ready you clench your walls tightly around him, holding him tightly as you are filled with his cum. Ardyn lets out a huff with one final thrust and then leans in planting a kiss on your cheek. A warm slickness left behind on it, similar to the warm liquid now running down between your legs as he removes himself from you.  

     Having shut your eyes and collapsing upon your arms while you enjoyed the sensation of being filled you open them when you feel the weight of Ardyn's body lay down next to yours. Before your eyes is the man you have fallen for, but now looking like darkness incarnate. Eyes almost entirely black except for the sliver of eerie yellow of his iris. Black sluggish liquid streaming from said eyes and the corners of his smirking mouth. Speechless from a mixture of confusion and fear you survey the rest of his body. The scars you had felt and traced earlier now were open and ragged, oozing out the black liquid which you quickly realized must be blood. The veins under his now pallid skin are standing out from the dark blood running through them. Their spider webs leading to black blotchy areas of his skin.

    You realize you are shaking when you try to take in a breath, and it shudders in time with your body. Ardyn's words of ownership come rushing back to you as look at what must be a daemon before you. The beasts were rare, only recently discovered by Niflheim but it was known that they bleed black blood. And his eyes now honestly looked predatory, animalistic, as the watched your reaction. He was completely at ease as one who knows they are the one in control. His presence was filling the room with unbridled ominous power. Here before you was the hidden mystery that had drawn you to him and now owned you. 

    Slowly you raise yourself up and away from him, limbs rigid in their movement. Ardyn made no move to stop you, simply watched as you curled your legs up into yourself in an attempt to cover your nakedness. It went against your instincts, but you tore your eyes away from his predatory gaze and tried to calm your shallow breaths. You wanted to scream and run away, but there was also something inside you that was keeping you rooted. The attachment you felt towards him was now so much stronger. Even though his glowing yellow eyes had your stomach bottoming out, they were also drawing you in.

   You sat there shivering for a full five minutes before they finally stopped. The daemon before you had only moved to palm his cock that was erect once again, black veins raised over its taut surface. Watching his movements, you found that your fear had been replaced by a familiar longing to feel that dick sliding along your walls again. To have the black blood flowing from his mouth coat your lips as his tongue explored your mouth once more. The mounting heat forming in your core had you shifting from side to side, unfurling your legs a little. But it wasn’t enough, the ravenous desire for him was overwhelming you more than it ever has. Your mind becoming singularly focused on the movement of Ardyn’s hand, licking your lips in want.

   “That's it, my dear,” Ardyn purred as he saw your change in demeanor, “Are you hungry for more my precious Lakshmi?”

  “Yes, master. Please let me have some more,” you beg, a sudden subservience taking hold. He was everything to you and you wanted to please him. Without him you are nothing. There is no life other than what he gives you.  

   “Now, now I like it when you call me Ardyn. Let there not be a distance between us, but come, take what you will from me,” Ardyn said as he sat up and easily scooped you up onto his lap, “I have so much more to give to you until my true masterpiece is complete.”

   For the rest of the night and the next three days, you coupled with Ardyn. Filled to the brim with his tainted cum that you were aware was changing you. Every Time you swallowed the surprisingly sweet musky liquid your connection to your life outside of Ardyn faded further. When the thick cum dripped out of your entrance, you felt the connection with your lover strengthen. Like you were entwining and becoming one with his dark essence. His daemonic appearance now just as beautiful to you as the face you have loved for the past three months.

     After the first day hunger and thirst no longer made themselves known as an interruption to Ardyn’s enjoyable touches. Only small periods of sleeping provided unwanted reprieves.

   The way he brought you and him to climax also changed along with you as time passed. Gentle kisses turned into harsh bites that he would soothe with his blood coated tongue. Thrusting into you without preparation as his clawed hands raked against your delicate flesh. You embraced his rough handling, dishing out your own ferocity in return, alarmed when you let out a feral growl for the first time. Ardyn had merely laughed in delight as he released a massive load into your savage mouth.

      It was on the third night that you could no longer ignore the changes to your body. Earlier in the day, you had seen your reflection in the mirror above the bed as Ardyn fucked you and saw that your hair had turned white. Your mind had given it little thought when it was apparent Ardyn appreciated the change as he ran his hands through it. Now though as you sat astride him, rocking back onto his cock, your body was changing before your eyes. At times your flesh would glow an ethereal white as if the moon was radiating out of your pores. Then your skin would become a sickly green, dead thorns wrapping around your torso and right arm; the left side of your face and arm turned into a gnarled decaying root like abominations.

    Seeing that ghoulish appearance for the first time, you stop your movement upon Ardyn. You let out a whimper of despair, mind clearing for a brief second from the ever-present haze of lust. What had you become? What was Ardyn the man you loved turning into you? Would he love you even when you were this hideous monster? Was he going to discard you now? Tears black as his begin falling down your grotesque face when you look down at him. All your worry and questions are written upon your face.

   Understanding fills the daemon's face and Ardyn sits up to caress your rough left cheek and then wraps your twisted left arm about him. Not grimacing as your claws dig into his flesh, but pushing into them. “Do not despair my love. You are so much more beautiful in this form and it brings me the most satisfaction. To see you accept my so readily and transform into this masterpiece...it is simply breathtaking. This is how you will be with me through the years my love, the only form that can survive me.” He began thrusting into then and your body melded once more with his, heart light from the praise given to you. While hammering his cock in and out of your wet entrance, Ardyn also claimed one of your nipples, rolling his tongue over it as he sucks it in.

      Panting and whimpers are all that you reply with, heart pumping at a rapid pace. Leaning your face down onto the top of his head you breath in the spicy musk that has never faded in the last couple of days. Maybe it was his actual scent and not cologne? Savoring his smell, you feel your climax rapidly approaching, all of his touches sending electricity to your small bundle of nerves. “Ardyn..yesss,” you whine when he rolls a finger over your sensitive nub. As your walls begin to clench around his cock from your approaching release, he stops lavishing your nipple and takes your mouth greedily with his. You cry into his mouth as your climax explodes through you.

     It is the harshest you have ever come in your life, body only being held up because of Ardyn’s strong arms. He doesn’t release you from the kiss until you feel him still as he reaches his climax. He then gently kisses your face and down your neck as he lays you down on the bed. Absently you notice that your visage changed once more to your moonlit form as you look down at Ardyn kissing your stomach. 

    A euphoria like none other had your mind slogging through thoughts, your body numb from the climax that had burned through all your nerves. Seeing Ardyn’s face before you once more, golden orbs surrounded by black looking down at you in adoration, you raise a hand and brush away the black tears. “I love you,” you say not for the first time in the last three days, but your heart was about to burst from the emotion.

   He takes the hand caressing his face and applies a kiss into your palm. Leaving a black stain as his lips lift a way with a smile. “As I love you but I am afraid it is time for us to part for a span Y/N.”

   Hearing his talk of leaving panic begins to rise but your body is unresponsive when you try to hold on to Ardyn. As your eyes search Ardyn’s for an answer, you notice that your hand held within his, was now semi-transparent. “What is happening Ardyn?” you ask, voice wavering on the verge of a sob.

  “Well to put it simply love, you are finishing your transformation.To increase your likeliness of surviving as a daemon for many years, I have bound you to your painting. Granting your wish to remain with me forever, as it is also my want to have your presence for many years to come," Ardyn explained, his velvety voice calming. "It is quite a win-win for everyone. Your presence in the painting will provide prosperity for the people you love and we will be able to partake in carnal pursuits without worry of mortal death.” As he spoke, he gently wiped away the tears that were running down your face, or at least you thought that is what he was doing. You could no longer feel his touch past the numbness. 

   “I want to be with you always. Please don’t leave me,” you plead. More worried about never seeing him again them becoming a specter in a painting. You were already a creature no longer human.

   “Oh Y/N, I will never truly leave you, for I am apart of you now. Only in the physical sense will we be apart at times but I plan to make those times small in span. For I can not be away from my Lakshmi Chadarnook creation, the only one who can provide momentary release to my twisted soul. Now be at peace until our next meeting my dearest.”

   Darkness was creeping in on the edges of your vision as Ardyn leaned down giving a gentle kiss to your lips. The pressure of their applications the last thing you felt. When he raises his face, you focus on his handsome features marked by the darkness within him and give a small smile. “For you Ardyn I will wait. As long as I get to see you again,” you whisper as darkness fills your vision and your body is pulled away. 

    In the darkness you think about the life you threw away in order to be with Ardyn. Your family and friends would be devastated, probably never to discover what happened to you. All the works you had planned would hopefully be taken up by another. Never would you live our your life into old age. But the remorse you felt did not compare to your anticipation in holding the man of your heart in your arms again. The thought of Ardyn keeping your twisted soul happy while waiting for his return.

 

* * *

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/152094062@N06/37656031416/in/dateposted-public/)

 

   

  On a regular basis through the years Ardyn kept his word and visited you in Altissia. After the “incident” of your disappearance, the whole of Accordo had mourned. The Secretary placing your portrait up for public display as a tribute only to be taken down after sightings of a female "ghost" exiting it were reported. It was quite handy when your portrait was moved to a secluded basement within the mourning Secretaries estate, allowing Ardyn easy access. Pity though that many would never see the masterpiece that was you. Ardyn had made a real effort in your painting, and now only the rats and occasional lost soul would ever see you. The treasured Lakshmi of Altissia. 

    It had been for the best though in keeping you “alive” until all darkness was released. Better to let people forget about you than have hunters frequently coming after you. Ardyn knew people had attempted to exorcise you but none had been strong enough to defeat you yet. As was expected since he made you powerful enough to defend yourself, his favorite creation who received his love more than any other. The only thing he had truly loved since his descent from the Astrals grace. 

     With this mindset, Ardyn descended the steps to visit you for one last time before his ultimate goal concluded. One last chance to be held in your arms and feel your unconditional love that never lessened over the years. Feet echoing in the large room he approaches your soft smiling face. Halfway across the room is when he notices an absence in your gaze. The daemonic magic he had infused in the painting no longer present. Touching the canvas surface he confirms what he already knows, you are gone. Someone finally succeeded in releasing your soul and Ardyn was sure it was none other than the group of four that had been helping the public with daemon extermination during their travels. Now no doubt sleeping soundly in the lavish Leville. 

     His hand upon the painting curls into a fist, gouging scratches through the old paint. “I guess I should thank the prince properly in helping with your release my love. Perhaps I shall help his own dearest one on into the next life,”Ardyn seethes, his voice rough in the low octave. Glancing up at your face he saw for the first time over three hundred years ago, he relaxes his clenched fist, lowering it to his side. “Hopefully I will see you soon if I too find my own release from the same hands who granted yours.” Giving a slight bow, he turned and left the far too empty room, feeling more impatient than ever for Luna to summon the Hydrean. He was going to take much more pleasure from it now.

     

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I completed the Lost Painting quest in FFXV I have always wondered about the woman in the portrait. How she came to haunt the painting or why a demon chose to inhabit it. With Halloween soon upon us, I decided to work out her story since the painting was haunted. Was going to make the portrait sitter an original character but then decided to go with reader format.
> 
> FFXV edited screenshots in text. Content belongs to Square Enix.


End file.
